Hinges have long been known for allowing two components to pivot with respect to one another. Generally, each of the two components has attached thereto one of two corresponding members of the hinge which interact to provide pivotable movement.
However, it is often the case that either the two corresponding hinge members are easy to assemble and disassemble or the hinge members provide a secure attachment between the hinge members, but not both. In other words, many known hinges have cooperating members which can be easily interconnected but then tend to disconnect or fail just as easily. Alternatively, the cooperating hinge members are securely connected but are difficult or time consuming to assemble and disassemble in the field.